Diario de Mark: Crónicas Secretas de Fire Emblem 6 y 7
by Aramaki1917
Summary: El viaje de Mark, el estratega, es la historia sin contar de Elibe, desde antes de Fire Emblem 7 (con Eliwood, Lyn y Héctor) hasta antes de empezar la historia de Fire Emblem 6. Se entrecruzan las circunstancias políticas y sociales de Elibe con las aventuras guerreras y sexuales de Mark, la historia de personajes de FE7 que no aparecen en FE6 y un poco de humor...


_30 de Octubre de 997_

_Su Excelencia:_

_Mis investigaciones me han traído a los secos paisajes de las Islas Occidentales. He recorrido todo el camino desde Lycia, pasando por el norte de Nabata y por Etruria misma. Mi objetivo lo he hallado a 10 kilómetros al norte de esta ciudad capital de las Islas: cuatro grandes piedras apiladas, con un raro símbolo rojo grabado en la segunda._

_Al quitarlas, lo pude ver: viejas ropas rasgadas, un esqueleto blanquísimo, con cabello castaño... y no, no era peluca. Es algo muy raro. Creí que era otro viajero asesinado por bandidos al principio, pero ciertas particularidades llamaron mi atención. La principal, una referencia en la contraportada de un libro compacto y pequeño: Mark. Lo he leído. Es un diario._

_Según creo, la muerte es reciente, aunque no hay causa comprobable al analizar los restos. Las últimas informaciones, después de todo, me indicaron a alguien cansado, con muy mal aspecto, según mis fuentes en las tabernas. A continuación, le anexo a la carta una relación de lo escrito en el diario. Estoy seguro que le despejará muchas dudas, pero la verdad última es evidente: Mark ya no existe._

30 de Octubre de 978

Hoy he cumplido 15 años. Nos morimos de hambre, pero mis padres mi han regalado este bello libro, para escribir mis ideas y pensamientos. Nunca olvidaré este detalle: los amo mucho, me han hecho muy feliz. Y ahora mi idea es convertirme en un famoso guerrero. Aquí, en Simbirk, al sur de Illia, no tenemos muchas opciones: o nos convertimos en caballeros mercenarios, o nos morimos de hambre tratando de cosechar en este suelo helado. Mis padres se retiraron de la milicia y escogieron la segunda opción.

Pero somos felices juntos. Pronto partiré a la capital para el entrenamiento. Mark será un nombre conocido por todo Elibe. Entrenaré duramente con la lanza. Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis padres y a mi hermanita. Oh, me olvidaba de ella. La pequeña Lina, con sus 13 años, es tan radiante y hermosa, que quiero protegerla. Lo más probable es que en un futuro cercano quiera ser Caballero Pegaso. Nada haría más feliz a mis padres, y yo estoy ansioso por verla en el traje de las guerreras...

2 de Noviembre

Hoy por la mañana he partido. Estoy más motivado que nunca. Mis padres se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos. He decidido que voy a ser el orgullo de mi aldea. Y mi hermana... anoche me despertó en medio de la noche. Compartimos la misma pequeña habitación en la casa, y dormimos al lado de las paredes opuestas del cuarto. Sólo oí cuando dijo "Mark, hermano mayor" y desperté de inmediato, pero me quede inmóvil. Únicamente sentí como su suave piel rozaba la mía, cuando se colocaba debajo de mis mantas, junto a mí, y entonces me voltee para que mi cara quedara justo enfrente a la de ella. Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas que salían. Entonces, ella acercó su rostro y me besó con una ternura exquisita, mezcla de amor de hermana, y amor de mujer. Yo estaba paralizado, al principio no pude responder, la marea era demasiado fuerte, temía que si me dejaba llevar, me ahogaría en un mar de culpa y pecado.

Noté que sólo llevaba su ropa de dormir de algodón blanco, una pieza pequeña y ajustada que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos nacientes y los muslos que empezaban a insinuar la figura de la fuerza necesaria para controlar a un pegaso.

El embriagante sabor de sus besos, al principio tímidos, me emborrachaba inexorablemente, una parte de mi trató de controlarse, pero ése deseo que se oculta en la parte más oscura del corazón se despertó con la fuerza del rugido de un wyvern.

Venciendo mis dudas con sus caricias ardientes, me entregué al placer sensual, sin decir una palabra, acariciando ese cuerpo formidable que empezaba a ser el de mujer. Dando y recibiendo besos y caricias con la fuerza combinada de amantes desesperados y hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sólo se escuchaba el rosar de las ropas y los pequeños gemidos de placer de Lina, respondiendo a las sensaciones de mis manos y labios en su cuello, pechos y muslos mientras bajaba poco a poco… Al final llegué a su entrepierna y noté que no tenía ropa interior, y hundí mi cabeza de inmediato en su flor virginal. Lina trató de controlarse para no perder el control y gritar fuerte, y por mi parte ya lo había perdido. Despojándome de mis pantalones casi rompiéndolos de enfrente y cuidadosa pero inexorablemente introduje mi masculinidad en su virginidad mientras la abrazaba. Lina me mordió fuertemente en el cuello (aún tengo las marcas) y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Me detuve, la mire a los ojos, y me asintió levemente. Lina respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, sentía un gran calor en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Entonces me moví lentamente hacia dentro, poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo, después sacarlo lentamente casi hasta retirarlo, y volver a meterlo, todo por instinto y esas pláticas raras con el clérigo del pueblo durante las "sesiones secretas" del catecismo de Santa Elimine.

Ella agarraba mis hombros con sus uñas, yo acariciaba sus nalgas con mis manos mientras nuestras sedientas lenguas se buscaban para callar los ruidos. Así estuvimos un par de minutos hasta que sentí casi llegar. En ese momento puse mi dedo corazón en su ano y la dedeé mientras sentía expulsar mi semilla líquida. Lina abrió los ojos my grandes, volvía a llorar y respiraba entrecortadamente, entonces supe que estaba llegando junto conmigo. ¡Qué sensación tan increíble, tan maravillosa, tan irrepetible! Ya antes me había autocomplacido, pero jamás había sentido con tanta intensidad la expulsión. Y dentro de Lina…

Nos quedamos aferrados como una hora, aferrados muy fuerte, hasta que salí poco a poco de ella. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido como de succión y chorreó líquido de amor que de seguro manchó mi lecho. Nos vimos una vez más a los ojos frente a la luz de Luna, sonreímos y finalmente me dijo que me extrañaría muchísimo, que nos casaríamos al yo regresar y que me amaba más que nada. Sólo la abracé, y quedamos dormidos. Sin duda es una noche que nunca olvidaré.

5 de Noviembre

Por fin he llegado al campo de entrenamiento, a las afueras de Edhesa. Mañana empezaré con los llamados "ejercicios propedéuticos" para probar mi habilidad, y demostrar desde el principio si seré un buen mercenario. ¡Espero que mi hermana rece por mi triunfo!

6 de Noviembre

¡Oh Lina, no te puedo olvidar! No puedo olvidar tus besos, caricias y aroma tan suave... Por ahora sólo me quedan los recuerdos que llegan sensual y violentamente frente a mis ojos.

8 de Noviembre

Ha sido todo horrible. No lo puedo creer. En la prueba con la espada, salí fatal. Con la lanza, casi ensarto a mi profesor de lado a lado. Y con el hacha, ni siquiera pude levantarla. Soy un fracaso, dicen todos. Únicamente lo he hecho bien con el arco, y me sentía bien por ello, pero mis compañeros me han despertado: la prueba con arco únicamente representa el 10% de la calificación total. A los Caballeros de Illia no les gusta el arco, con mucho el última arma que usarían. Estoy perdido, en espera de resultados que no quiero ver.

11 de Noviembre

En lo que me informan de los resultados, había estado deprimido. Dando vueltas por la ciudad-fortaleza, llegué fortuitamente a la biblioteca. Aunque sé leer bien, no había prestado atención a los grandes libros. De todos modos, pasé a la enorme sala, como una catedral etruriana, a curiosear. Y tuve una revelación: pasando la sección de artes sexuales, estaba la de táctica militar. El destino guió mi mano para sacar un negro y viejo tomo que en la portada tenía a un Dragón y a una mujer nómada con un arco luchando contra él. Vi el rostro de mi hermana en el rostro de la nómada a caballo, y abrí el libro: era de Barrigan, nuestro héroe fundador en Illia. No podía creerlo.

Nadie se veía por la biblioteca, a pesar que el aspecto no sugiere un abandono permanente. Me armé de valor y lo traje a mi dormitorio.


End file.
